DA2 Renegade's Blood
by Ameslan
Summary: In the second installment, the crew takes to the skies for some fightercraft combat. A diplomatic mission goes bad when their starship is disabled. Has some intensely emotional scenes which contain sensitive subject matter.


As the _TANELORN_ nears completion, Grand Fleet Admiral Jarrad is allowed command of a crucial diplomatic mission in which he is given charge of a Frigate transporting a dozen Corvettes intended to augment a newly allied world's planetary defenses. The mission goes smoothly until hostile forces stage a multi-frontal assault, disabling the Frigate and calling the new Corvettes into action–during which time, several officers' lives are changed forever!

This story is dedicated to Lieutenant Brownie (U.S.A.F.), my Civil Air Patrol flight instructor, and to my friends in section 1B bay 3 Tobyhanna Army Depot where I did my little part for Operation: Desert Storm. Also special appreciation to Zachariah F. Durkin who, although weakened from his fight against cancer, availed himself to critique my work.

This story intended as the second installment of a trilogy. Beginning with _Patriot's Crisis_ and concluding with _Lady In Distress_. All three can be read as one continuous story as elements from each spill over into the others.

"..._a renegade is guilty of his own blood_...", Then Commodore Dartanion T. Jarrad II in his own defense as to why he ordered an unarmed vessel destroyed after determining its P'linza crew was armed to the teeth and planning on disrupting the Nortanian peace conference at any cost. Quote is actually a transliteration from the Drakmärian Jarrad was speaking; direct translation reads: _"...a **renegade's blood** is his own doing_...".

SPACEDOCK CHARLES DARWIN

An orbital facility high above

Drakmär IVs moon, T'bias.

Their mission: To help in the

development of the Alliance Fleet,

To protect the peace no matter

what the cost,

To boldly take diplomacy

one step ahead!

STAR TREK

The New Breed

RENEGADE'S BLOOD

(Alternate titles: Scoundrel's Deal; Blood of an Angel)

"We are due to be departing in six hours, I expect to have this list of duties completed by then; if not, I will report it to Admiral Jarrad for disciplinary action, am I understood!" Acting Constable Brian A.J. O'Camp said as he passed the Personal Access Display Device to the young Specialist standing in front of his desk. The noncommissioned officer whimpered a "Yes, sir" as he grabbed the PADD and made a hasty exit through the Ops bay. O'Camp realized that he probably should not have been so harsh toward the Specialist; but this was the third time the Acting Director of Operations had covered for the young man's mistakes. Besides, it was also less than three months since the _SPACEDOCK CHARLES DARWIN_ had been hijacked and O'Camp was still feeling the effects of the drugs that had been administered due to his contraction of severe radiation poisoning.

Twenty minutes later O'Camp strode into the Moonlight Lounge. As he was off-duty, he was wearing his eye patch over his right eye and almost did not see Fleet Captain Zachariah Dermon wave him over. As he approached, he saw that the head of the Alliance Corps of Engineering was sharing a table with Lieutenant Commander Bonnie Carson, the Deltan-Betazoid Chief of Staff for the Drakmärian Alliance's Flagship. As he sat, O'Camp commented,

"I see you are beginning to get some hair back." Dermon, who had lost his hair as a result of treatment after an accident during a raid on a bacteriological weapons lab, ran a hand over his eighth-inch long crop and replied,

"Well, since Jarrad wants me to go along on this mission, Vitro reduced my dosage enough so that my hair will grow. Giving me a zinc oxide booster shot didn't hurt too much either."

"I see Lieutenant Pyl has made some new friends." Lieutenant Commander Carson commented glancing at the Bajoran-Human half-breed in question as the drinks arrived.

"Yes, the Kai Candidate and his entourage aren't due to leave for another few days so Pyl is still assigned to be their escort." O'Camp replied. After the station-jacking, the visit of the Vedek, the Bajoran spiritual leader, and his five woman entourage had been delayed until three days ago. Being that Lieutenant Pyl Elle was the seniormost officer of Bajoran descent she had readily agreed to be their escort.

"I, for one, don't mind as those Bajorans are wonderfully babelicious." Dermon winked at O'Camp, who blushed. Three days ago, upon the Bajorans' arrival, O'Camp had introduced Elle to the leader of the entourage; stating that, if need be, he was also at their service. He had been grossly misunderstood as to the intent of his words, as four hours later, he had returned to his quarters to find two scantily clad Bajorans waiting to serve him! It had taken two days for High Admiral Vitro to let him live that one down, especially due to the fact that O'Camp had turned the offer down­­–probably since Vitro was the way they had gotten in his cabin in the first place.

"True, they are quite Bagorgeous." O'Camp's comment had the desired effect, as Dermon was in the process of taking a drink and it wound up being sprayed all over.

Four hours later, O'Camp was in the Alliance Religions Chaplaincy Headquarters Main Chapel preparing for the service he was going to teach before the diplomatic crew left for their mission, when a figure entered the always open doors. Brian immediately recognized him and smiled,

"Greetings Vedek, what do you need?" As Kai-candidate Bareil approached, moving with his seemingly inherent fluid serenity, he spoke–his voice reflecting that serenity coupled with a unique inner strength,

"I wanted to let you know we will be leaving within the hour. I wish to make a request, if I may?" Brian began to protest his departure but knew that it would be futile, so he replied,

"Certainly, how may I be of service?" A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he remembered what had happened the last time he had used that last word on a Bajoran.

"If at all possible, could Lieutenant Pyl accompany you on this mission, I do believe she will be a great asset."

"It is not completely my decision; however I will see what I can do to accommodate your request." The Vedek nodded graciously and departed.

Grand Fleet Admiral Dartanion T. Jarrad II was slightly agitated. It was about half an hour before he was to command his first mission since the destruction of the original _TANELORN_. Primus Dr'kn-Z had decreed that he had felt it necessary for Jarrad to head a minor mission before taking command of the new _TANELORN_ to redeem himself, so to speak. Jarrad just wanted to get back out into space to feel useful once again and the anticipation was driving him crazy; however, he _had_ allowed himself to relax a little during O'Camp's sermon.

"Confirmed, _STORMBRINGER_ on final approach, transferring primary control to access hatch tractors, she's all yours, _GOSHAWK._" Admiral Jarrad strode to the front of the marine shuttle and asked,

Anything I can do to help?" Lieutenant Pyl faced him from the pilot's seat, an eyebrow cocked over her VISOR, and, along with the other occupants of the shuttle suggested,

"Yes, Stop Pacing!"

"Dartanion, come here please." a stern yet soft voice called from the main compartment and Jarrad complied by seating himself by his youthful, statuesque Chief of Staff. As did most people, he found it hard to believe that the auburn-haired beauty was a former Marine and over twice his age. Bonnie Carson had retired from the Marines while in her mid-thirties after a terrorist's bomb planted in the T'bias Institute of Science and Technology had exploded, leaving her horribly disfigured. During her recovery, she trained to be a teacher at the Drakmärian Alliance Officer Training School. After graduating, she spent the next twenty years training and befriending Alliance command staff including those of the original _TANELORN_ with the exception of Vitro and Jarrad. Jarrad had heard of her from her twin brother, one of his Academy roommates who had died before graduation, but had never even met her until almost three months ago when she had transferred to the Spacedock. As he sat Carson tapped a key on her PADD and briefed him on the mission's progress.

"All twelve ROGUE-class Corvettes have been docked on board the _GOSHAWK. _The Frigate is ready to leave the Spacedock at your command which you have directed as being in T minus twenty..." she was interrupted by Jarrad, who shot to his feet and stated,

"We're here, let's go!" the docking mechanism for the Frigate's Bridge Shuttle Access had just latched, sending a brief and barely perceptible shudder through the Attack Shuttle. While Carson had barely noticed it, it had felt like a scale six earthquake to the Admiral.

"Enjoy your mission, sir." Came Pyl's disembodied voice from the cockpit as she prepared to dock the craft in the bowels of the larger vessel. Jarrad hadn't heard her as he had charged through the hatch, nearly bowling over the Security detail sent to investigate his unexplained arrival. As Lieutenant Commander Carson explained to the Bajoran officer that her services were required as an Ambassador on this mission, Jarrad strode up to Admiral Potter and announced,

"By the order of Primus Dr'kn-Z, I do hereby replace you as Commanding Officer of this mission. You and O'Camp will exchange positions as my Number One and Spacedock CO for the duration." The typically nonplussed officer merely raised his customary left eyebrow and allowed a rare slight smile to grace his lips as he replied matter-of-factly,

"Confirmed and understood sir, I'll bet that felt good."

"Not nearly as good as warp speed will." Dartanion felt a pang go through his heart as he watched his former teacher and original First Officer leave. He had wanted to reassemble the crew of the 'original-as-in-before-the-refits' original _TANELORN_, of which Geoff had been his Number One. He had wanted him there again, but prudence dictated that since Pr'gn was supervising the _TANELORN_ project full-time, he needed someone else to command the station. The two most logical choices were Potter and O'Camp. Nostalgia had indicated Potter, yet reason won out as Jarrad noted that O'Camp still retained 'honorary' civilian status–at least for the time being (although Jarrad could easily ask Vitro to rescind that). Plus, due to the planet's proximity to Jerichan and Romulan territories, Jarrad needed a Mission Specialist, and the Irish Chaplain was the closest thing the young Admiral had to one…besides himself.

Ten minutes later, the crew was completely assembled and in place, the _GOSHAWK_ was operational with all systems go: certified mission ready!

"Support umbilicals have been disconnected, we are independent of Spacedock." Lieutenant Pyl reported from Ops.

"Engines reverse one-quarter impulse, aft view on screen." as the Frigate approached, the massive bay doors slid open. At a comment from his left, Jarrad turned to O'Camp,

"Beg Pardon?"

"Just like Moses and the parting of the Red Sea."

"I hope that's a foreshadowing from your other Boss." Jarrad chuckled, glancing toward the ceiling on the last word. Five minutes later, the distilled quiet chaos that pervaded the bridge was practically shattered in a palpable way when Ops announced,

"We are clear of _SPACEDOCK CHARLES DARWIN_; Dockmaster wishes '_the wind to be at our backs_'–sir?" the Bajoran's VISOR faced Jarrad at the unfamiliar phrase. The Admiral shrugged and glanced at Carson, seated at his right.

"Terran expression referring to wind driven water vessels. Like saying '_Clear skies and high flying_' or –my favorite– '_Fare thee well and Godspeed._' Merely a matter of blessing us with traveling mercies" O'Camp answered.

"Thank you professor O'Camp! Reply: _Käshebi chi bopäwi._" Jarrad said, glancing from O'Camp, who smiled, to T'Sear, who nodded. Looking forward, Jarrad ordered,

"Lay in a course for Na'anac in the Omicron Vega system, heading 118 mark 6. Warp sev... 5.5–ENGAGE!"

_Captain's Log; Stardate 50012.4: The GOSHAWK is 1 1/2 hours away from planetfall, the local government eagerly awaiting our arrival. In the past 30 hours, there has been only one incident in which our counselor, a metamorph, decided to play a practical joke (using her unique ability) on Larrgn-Z's pet T'Kli–to which the hound did not take kindly. A tribute to Fleet Captain Dermon's Alliance Engineering Corps, the GOSHAWK is a fine ship; however, she's no TANELORN!_

"Well O'Camp, you wanted to help? Here, you can prepare a report for Dart' based on these." Captain Dermon said while handing twelve isolinear optical data chips to his friend. He empathized with O'Camp who, ever since the trip had started, had been making the departmental rounds asking if there was _anything_ he could do. Since Dermon had just completed a 'level one' diagnostic on all twelve _ROGUEs_, he opted to allow O'Camp to do the '_compile and file_'. He figured it was the least he could do as the two had been roommates on board the original _TANELORN_ before their ranks had accorded them private quarters.

Zach looked at the _ROGUE_ he had just stepped out of and chuckled; just one year ago, these Corvettes had been a (pardon the pun) flight of fancy dreamed up by O'Camp to make Dermon's favorite holodeck flight simulator more challenging. Not long afterward, Pr'gn had flatly denied the program's validity, stating '_it wouldn't **really** work_' –thereby urging O'Camp to try to prove him wrong. O'Camp's R&D had so intrigued Dermon, the Engineer had authorized a prototype–which proved to be a monumental success, so much so that Pr'gn was using many of its features to upgrade the new _AVENGER II_ Combat Shuttle! The only problem, aside from having to update the design variations into the simulator, had been that the WASP-class Corvettes had been rendered obsolete and the Station Runabouts were all but.

"Runabout _HEARTWORLD_, this is the shuttle _STORMBRINGER_, we are at station-keeping and ready for rendezvous at your signal."

"Maintain position, _STORMBRINGER_, we are in the process of securing a new landing site for you as the original one would be unsatisfactory for your vessel."

Five minutes later, as they were being escorted to their new landing site, Commodore Antoné Hersh spoke from the co-pilot's seat,

"What gives, the sensors just went dead?…Now they're working again!" he turned and glanced quizzically at Pyl in the pilot's seat. She looked out the window and muttered,

"There's some molecular residue on the hull, emissions indicate a high energy particle matrix."

"Can you determine matrix configuration?"

"Biological in nature…yet I see traces of phased energy rectification fallout. Like someone swallowed a phaser set to overload and were then fired out of a Particle Cannon." Hersh didn't know it, but that bit of information would have caused Jarrad a great deal of concern. The Admiral was never apprised of it, for at that moment the Runabout hailed them,

"You have been cleared to land in bay three of the main landing area's subsection B." As the Acting Chief of Social Sciences verified this and acknowledged appreciation of the escort, Pyl landed the craft. Moments later, all were introduced to Governess Constia and her Council of three women and four men. Jarrad was the first one off the Shuttle and was so struck by the inherent innocence of her natural beauty that he almost missed the step down and nearly landed flat on his face. Commander Larrgn-Z, who was second, wasn't so lucky or subtle. After seeing her, he had forgotten to duck his head; not only causing him to brain himself on the threshold, but also to stumble out of the Shuttle, landing very unceremoniously at the Governess' feet. The Drakmärian Crown Prince regained his composure, adjusted his Blood Sash, and muttered a typical Larr-ism one-liner, in his native tongue for the sake of diplomacy. The only ones who could hear and understand were O'Camp, who groaned and cringed inwardly, and Jarrad, who struggled to keep a straight face. Not missing a beat, Constia spoke,

"Admiral Jarrad. You and your Tactical Adviser will accompany Councilors Maarte and Tomii to the location that has been chosen by the Federation for their Base site so that you may choose a site in due proximity for Alliance purposes. The rest of you will please follow me." To Jarrad and 0'Camp's surprise, their escorts were the two youngest. The Alliance officers shared a glance that said it all. _Their seniormost council members look like they are in their early teens. We're being baby-sat by babies_! There were two very luxurious Ground Cars waiting for them, and one Councilor and one officer entered each. There were also two armed Escort Vehicles per car. As the base was close to fifty miles away from the Capitol City, it took them fifteen minutes to get back to the area where Pyl and Hersh had noticed the fallout mere moments before landing. During the trip, the Councilors informed the officers that there had been a few incidents recently where those who opposed outsiders had reacted quite violently to their presence. When they arrived at their destination, the cars parked together with the Escorts angled to form a protective circle. As they disembarked, Tomii announced,

"It will be getting dark soon. I will turn on the outside lights." As he disappeared into the building, Jarrad commented,

"Cool dude." He then noticed O'Camp staring at the building with a look of concern. The Mission Specialist noticed the Admiral's scrutiny and shook his head,

"I don't know. Chief." Just then, Maarte appeared and Jarrad noticed that O'Camp tensed slightly, but before he had a chance to razz his fellow officer, he understood why. Maarte was as naturally and sensually charming as Constia was breathtakingly gorgeous! She spoke as Jarrad began to fell his skin go slick with perspiration,

"Oh, is Chief your first name?" As his mouth had suddenly gone dry, Jarrad swallowed hard–twice–before he found his voice,

"No Ma'am, D." As he spoke, she smiled, causing his tongue to trip over the last word, causing her to misunderstand him.

"Does B stand for anything?" She replied. As Jarrad opened his mouth to respond, O'Camp chuckled the Drakmärian word for '_Beefcake_'; and, without thinking, Jarrad almost repeated him in standard. Shooting the now almost hysterical junior officer a dirty look that said _Just watch! I'll promote_ _you...to flag rank_! O'Camp sobered immediately and rolled his eyes as Jarrad smiled diplomatically,

"No ma'am. Not B, _D_ and it stands for Dartanion." Just then, a voice called out from one of the Escort Vehicles, and Maarte began walking over. O'Camp chose that moment to make an exaggerated show of wiping Jarrad's chin of imaginary drool and then wiping his hands on his pants. Jarrad started to say something but was interrupted by a blast from the base that destroyed one of the Escort Vehicles! As the two Alliance officers dove for cover while drawing their phasers, two more Escorts were destroyed while the final Escort neutralized the Base's weapon. At least a dozen armed men chose that moment to pour out of the building, concentrating their fire on the remaining Escort. On the run, Jarrad and O'Camp managed to pick off three of them, while the Escort added five to the scorecard. Jarrad heard O'Camp gasp behind him and glanced back to see the older man recover from a stumble right as something solid struck him in the side. The Acting First Officer caught the young Admiral as he fell, grunting as he awkwardly slung the taller man over his shoulder. This maneuver proved to be futile except for the fact that it allowed Jarrad's body to shield his own from the final Escort's explosion which rendered them both unconscious.

After having been shown to their rooms, the other officers opted to partake of the local cuisine that had been brought in for their consumption. That is, all except for Dermon. The Engineer had taken his medication and proceeded to drift off into a fitful slumber. Half an hour later he woke with a violent start as several pairs of hands tried to roughly immobilize and bind him. Dermon valiantly tried fighting back, but his was too great a disadvantage. In his desperation, his flailing right hand struck something long and thin. He grabbed and swung. Fortunately, the maneuver caught his antagonists off-guard causing them to lose their grip. Unfortunately, the object in question was the top bar of the safety railing for one of the huge room's tall windows. As a result, Fleet Captain Dermon went out of the room through the now open portal. He tried to hold on, but the highly unnatural contortion of his body caused his wrist to be turned in a way it wasn't designed to, forcing his fingers to spasm open and release the bar. When the window had shattered, Tarr-Conn and Larrgn-Z, who were across the hall, had come charging to the rescue. Despite his bulk and probably because of it, with his chameleon ability activated, the Lunärian plowed through the dozen or so aggressors who were unable to even slow him. Goraxe reached Zach just in time to grab the toe of his boot, smashing through the reinforced railing as if it wasn't there in the process. As the huge alien Lieutenant pulled the Flag Officer to safety, Commander Larrgn-Z took on the task of holding the opposition at bay. Larr had never had a chance to employ his race's eyes' natural infrared sensitivity during combat until now, so he was enjoying the fifteen-to-one odds. With his trademark roar, the quarter-breed Intelligence and Reconnaissance Officer, Lieutenant Vincent Samson, joined the fray. His catlike senses a definite asset in the battle. Pyl merely stood in the doorway and stunned anyone her VISOR indicated was drawing a weapon. Hersh stood next to her disappointed, as the only time he could really see anything was when the beam from Pyl's phaser pierced the darkness. When the blind Bajoran chuckled, Hersh grumped,

"What's so funny?"

"Two of the bad guys just head-butted each other and knocked themselves unconscious." Antoné, who was inside the room leaning against the door frame, smiled and made a move as if to put his arm around her as she was outside the room leaning on the other side of the same door frame. Pyl turned to avoid what she had thought was an obvious pass from a married man, and nearly died of shock as she saw another intruder several feet away, her having no time to bring her weapon to bear! As the intruder and Hersh were out of each other's line of sight, the interloper never knew what hit him when the Commodore's swing knocked him cold. Back in the room, all business finished, Larr raised his hand to Vincent in the Vulcan salute and said,

"Thanks for the assist, my friend." Samson, being part Vulcan, as well as Human, Caitian, and Molodorian, returned the salute, he replied in his soft rugged growl,

"Isn't this Governess Constia's quarters?" The tall Drakmärian's blood froze in horror as he realized the implications of that statement. He bolted out of the room, nearly bowling over Pyl and Hersh in the process as he entered the now lit hallway. He instantly recognized the uniform design of Pyl's unconscious assailant–Jerichan! Larr slapped his comm badge and nearly shouted,

"Admiral Jarrad!" when no reply came he turned to the others and said, "Goraxe. Vincent. You're with me. Everyone else to the _STORMBRINGER_ and contact Jarrad. He may be in danger!" On the floor below, there were three doors. Tarr-Conn took the first door, Samson the second, and Larrgn-Z the third. Seconds later Goraxe announced,

"I have found the Governess! She's alive but in shock."

"I can see why. Larr, don't go in. The Jerichans are as bad as Romulans and even Cardassians at torture. I should know. And now they tried their hand on the Council." Due to the fact that the young Recon Specialist hardly ever spoke at all, much less so heatedly, Larrgn-Z took his advice. Tarr-Conn quickly turned from a towering pillar of action to a gentle angel of mercy as he gingerly picked up the limp form of Constia, who was but a mere shadow of her former self. Twenty minutes later they were back on board the _GOSHAWK_.

It was well after dark when the Jerichans woke Jarrad and O'Camp. Jarrad couldn't stand on his own as his injury had left his left side numb from his lower ribs to his knee, so two P'linza were assigned to hold him up. As O'Camp rose to a sitting position, he made a show of dusting himself off to disguise a discreet, yet thorough, check of his resources. His sword and sash had been removed, and his surprise…Yes! It was still there, not too surprisingly. Two more P'linza twisted O'Camp's arms up behind his back as the Jerichan leader spoke, his face mere inches from O'Camp's,

"You two have brought my people a great deal of trouble, and I am going to become very wealthy and respected by putting your broken bodies on permanent display. What do you have to say about that?" In fluent Jerichan, O'Camp replied deadpan,

"Just one thing. Your breath freshener isn't cutting it!" Infuriated, the Jerichan grabbed O'Camp's ponytail and slammed his face into the ground, snarling,

"What do you think of that!"

"I think I may have struck a nerve." At that point, the P'linza adjusted their grip as the Jerichan released his. It was all the opening O'Camp needed. He snapped his head upward, connecting with the Jerichan's chin and sending him reeling backwards. Using his swing's momentum, he arched his back and stood, causing the two P'linza to lose their grip. One of them was relieved of consciousness by a vicious backhand. The other was joined by a nearby Jerichan as he charged the Alliance officer. O'Camp met their charge with a flying roundhouse, which, to his surprise, incapacitated them both! Jarrad saw the Jerichan leader rub his chin as he reached for his weapon. In desperation, he swung both arms inwards causing the P'linza to head butt each other, unfortunately, when they went down, so did he. When the Jerichan fired, O'Camp was reaching for his surprise, the specially-designed mini-phaser concealed by his 'ankle brace', so the shot narrowly missed its target, hitting instead another Jerichan that was trying to take O'Camp unawares. O'Camp noticed this and said a quick, "_Thanks, Boss_" while looking up as he fired, hitting his target in the mouth again. O'Camp rushed over to Jarrad, who chuckled,

"Nice choice of targets." To which O'Camp replied dryly,

"Well, he didn't like me shooting off my mouth, so I tried it with his." As O'Camp picked him up, Jarrad finally was consumed by his pain and let darkness wash over him.

When Jarrad awoke, he found himself inside a small, but roomy, cavern that was dimly lit by an eerie blue light. Out of the shadows came O'Camp's familiar Irish lilt,

"Try not to move. Chief, the Regenerator's work will be done in about five minutes." At Jarrad's puzzled glance at the unit, O'Camp continued, "Jerichan security is like Klingon intelligence, a laughable contradiction at best. Anyway, I found an intact medkit inside a destroyed Ground Car. The rest took some inventiveness–it feels good to be back in action!"

"How much better," started Jarrad with a smile, "would it feel to be officially back in action...Commander?"

"Same as it did before, I guess…Thank you, Chief. Well, at least I'm not going from Cadet to Starship Captain by accidentally stowing away then hijacking a Romulan Warbird." before Jarrad could deny it, O'Camp announced,

"I'm cleared to the Omega 100 level of the classification. Most Secret: Secure, interest–Eyes Only. Besides, I took part in that operation, why else do you think the Federation gave us the _KIITRAS_…as a _thank you_? No, for that, they halve your pay and retire you. They did it not only because I'm one of the very few non-Romulans who know the dynamics of asymmetrical quantum field distortion drivers which is the basis for their computers and why their computers have to be off-line to perform graviton matrix maintenance on the engine. Plus, as luck would have it, I also have access to the _KIITRAS_' Command Recognition Files." Jarrad recalled that when Brian had first came aboard the _TANELORN_ as a young Lieutenant JG, he had soon discovered two things about the Morale Specialist. He was uncomfortable with the uniform _and_ he was a brilliant officer who had had a stellar career aside from the court martial almost nine years ago. He now realized two more things. O'Camp was probably more a hero as a civilian than he'd ever been as an officer and he was probably angry and alone because of what he knew he couldn't share. As O'Camp stood and buckled on his sword, Jarrad remembered his martial arts style which had more of an instinctive fluidity than the reflexive explosiveness of the style Jarrad knew. As he opened his mouth to ask the style, O'Camp was struck from behind and was thrown into the rear of the cavern.

"That was too easy," the P'linza said, his phaser leveled at Jarrad. The renegade Drakmärian was so intent on his target, that he failed to notice an outcropping of rock and stumbled, dropping his weapon in the process which landed near the Admiral's head. As D reached for the phaser, the alien drew a wicked looking knife, which Jarrad recognized as a R'tnn, and charged Jarrad. Simultaneously, O'Camp bolted from the shadows drawing his sword as he did. The blade literally sang as it left the scabbard while Brian prepared to defend the Admiral's life with his own. The fight was short-lived as the P'linza tried to stop short on a loose rock and his forward momentum caused him to become impaled through the heart by O'Camp's two and one-half foot blade.

"Thanks, I thought I was a dead man," Jarrad sighed with relief. He then noticed O'Camp's unusual expression and recognized it, "First kill, eh? Well, I know from experience you'll be seeing his face in your nightmares for awhile. For there are two things that you never get over–your first love and your first kill. My first love was my Academy sweetheart. Kim Neil, who was one of eighteen killed during the Federation's first encounter with the Borg. My first kill was one of my academy instructors. I happened to interrupt him sexually assaulting another student and I decided to come to her aid. He didn't appreciate that and tried to put me in my place, which made me completely lose it. Fortunately, the girl was an Admiral's daughter, so the case was dismissed and I was graduated a year early with High Honors and sent on my Cadet Cruise. Two weeks later, I was accidentally beamed aboard a Warbird with a team of Security Specialists and managed to neutralize it before its Commander could poison the Earth's atmosphere. My promotion wasn't a '_thank you_' gift, rather it was meant to make me keep my mouth shut."

"But now death seems so easy for you and the heat of battle almost seems fun," O'Camp frowned.

"The day it becomes easy is the day I retire, and the day battle becomes fun is the day I lose on purpose. I would rather die myself than glory in a foe's death…especially one that I had caused," Jarrad snapped indignantly. A humbled and still visibly upset O'Camp stowed the supplies while Jarrad retrieved the bloody sword. As he finished, Brian saw a brilliant flash out of the comer of his eye. He whirled, mini-phaser at the ready, to see Jarrad pointing a phaser at the spot where the body had been. Jarrad handed O'Camp the sword. The Commander hesitated and then numbly sheathed the weapon, which was made from an elastic polymer, into its scabbard, which telescoped from three inches to two and one-half feet as he did so.

"Commander, would you do me a favor?" D asked as they made their way around the embankment the cave was a part of. Brian opened his mouth to reply, but instead gagged. He had the presence of mind to lean over the embankment and stayed there a moment, choking back bitter anguished tears. Jarrad placed a reassuring hand on the other's shoulder.

"Go ahead, my friend, let go. It's okay, I'm here." Five minutes later, O'Camp regained his composure and the two resumed their trek.

"As soon as we reach that ridge, I'll activate my little distraction and we'll get out of here," O'Camp said to the Admiral. As they reached the ridge, D was about to ask what the distraction was when O'Camp opened his tricorder and pushed a button.

"A little trick I learned from a Bajoran freedom fighter…she's now a Federation adjutant." And then the section of the Base that was still under construction exploded. Following O'Camp's lead, Jarrad ran toward the Runabout. Halfway there, he spotted something out of the comer of his eye. Five figures were approaching the craft from another direction! The five were considerably closer to their mutual destination, and Jarrad couldn't take his eyes off the path due to the darkness and uneven terrain. Jarrad believed he felt the rush of his heritage ignite his blood like a bolt of lightning from his Cherokee heart as he aimed and fired by instinct. As they entered the vessel, Jarrad noted that everything was already up and running. O'Camp had them airborne in less than a minute.

"Chief, could you check the scanner diagnostics? All I'm getting is blips." He heard O'Camp ask. As D headed toward the aft compartment O'Camp glanced out the starboard portal and nearly died of shock from what he saw; Headhunters! He estimated about half a dozen of the Jerichan fighter craft and shouted,

"Forget the scanners! Lock and load on rock-n-roll, my man, break out the party favors. Because the opposition isn't doing us any!"

"What!" Jarrad asked confused by the terminology.

"_Battlestations, Red Alert, They're on our tails_!" O'Camp clarified as Jarrad manned the small Type IV turret, O'Camp activated the Communications panel, "Away team to _GOSHAWK_! Mayday! _Mayday_!"

Back on the _GOSHAWK_, Mainframe had just concluded his discourse informing Hersh that his desire to replace Carson at command with himself was against regulations when the call for help came through.

"Ops, lock on and magnify!" Hersh ordered, and Pyl's hand danced across the panel, obtaining the desired results. As the bridge stared at the six-to-one odds. Silver announced from Tactical, "They are down to 1/3 power, shields are failing, hull integrity has been compromised! Ma'am, they cannot leave the atmosphere and with the distortion created by the energy exchange, we will only have the chance to beam one of them out!"

"Then remove the interference in the manner you best see fit. Commander," the former Marine ordered. Silver smiled as he complied by firing phasers. He liked her style.

Lieutenant Commander Enzo Conidi was on duty in Cargo Transporter Room two when the call had come in to lock onto the "…entire forward cabin module of the Federation Runabout and prepare for transport!" Dermon had informed him that the necessary power was being diverted from the Warp Engines. As soon as the order was given Conidi muttered,

"In all things give thanks," Took a deep breath, and then energized.

O'Camp sighed with relief as six phaser blasts removed the Headhunter threat. He then noticed reality begin to swim inside the cabin and realized the whole module was locked in a Transporter beam! He tried to yell "Sir!", but was unaware if he succeeded as the spacial continuum began to buckle around him. Jarrad heard an emaciated groan from O'Camp that sounded like a "Sir!" and rushed forward as, until now, he was convinced that that word was not a part of his Chief Ops vocabulary. Spotting the cabin, he literally dove into the effect.

Unnoticed to either craft, the Jerichan flagship for the sector, _UBRÄLZ_, chose that moment to appear. Having been briefed on the two officers' capture and their later escape, its Commanding Officer was well aware of who was aboard the runabout. Since the Jerichan Commandant, Dimitrias Klinc, had once been publicly humiliated by Jarrad and nearly had his career ruined by O'Camp, he said one word as he saw the two unshielded craft before him,

"**_FIRE_**!"

("RENEGADE'S BLOOD" Part 2)

_Acting Captain's Log, Stardate: 48970.1. Chief of Staff Bonnie Yttria Carson reporting. There is good and bad news concerning the missing members of the away team. The good news is we have found them and are trying to remove them from their current predicament. The bad news is the Jerichans are attempting the same, albeit through grossly different means._

"Runabout explosion enveloping annular confinement beam, causing a dephasing of the virtual image focus of matter stream within emitter array, resulting in transition coil polarity shift forcing materialization overload in energizing coils. Unfortunately, since the warp drive is feeding the transporters, the feedback will cause a core breach," Mainframe announced, his optic units glancing at the Master Situation Monitor upon his arrival in engineering.

"Tell me something, I don't...," Dermon started, an edge of exasperation and stress tainting his voice. Noticing who the speaker was, and acknowledging the android's penchant for literally coupled with his tendency to talk a blue streak, Dermon changed his comment to, "I am well aware of that, Specialist; let's see if that silver schnoz of yours can sniff out a solution." Before Mainframe could respond, Conidi's voice came in from the transporter in question,

"I have instituted a partial level three diagnostic, which should buy us an extra five minutes." After the Runabout had been destroyed, Carson had ordered shields raised. Several unsuccessful attempts to hail the Jerichans had been made and with the Impulse Engines providing all ships power, they couldn't move _and_ fight, so both the _GOSHAWK_ and the _UBRÄLZ_ just stared at each other.

"Conidi, could you beam them out of the matter stream?" Dermon queried.

"Yes, I'll have to institute a second confinement beam and shunt all non-organic related sequences to abort though. It will be just like doing a very tricky site-to-site transport with the pattern buffer being the source target."

"Captain, you will have to initiate a phase-to-polarity shift in order to access the energized matter stream as _organics_ are extremely susceptible to damage resulting from decay in pattern integrity," Mainframe stated. As if on cue, Vitro and Nurse Barco entered the cargo bay and greeted Conidi in their mutual native tongue,

"Sir, I am reading an unusual energy pattern on the Jerichan vessel," Pyl reported from Ops.

"Tactical, lock on source. Mister Pyl, as soon as full sensors are available, I want that pattern identified," Carson ordered, her eyes never wavering from the image on the viewscreen.

"Phase-polarity shift initiated. Conidi, you may now energize secondary beam. I will advise the bridge not to use their phasers," Dermon announced reaching up to tap his communicator.

"Sir, pattern source is identified! It is their inverter weapon, I can tell as they are now deploying it," Lieutenant Commander Marc Silver announced from Tactical.

"Neutralize!" Carson ordered as she bolted out of her chair. Silver fired a barrage of photon torpedoes. Just then, the Intercom twilled.

"Engineering to Bridge." As Commander Antoné Hersh opened his mouth to reply, Silver followed up with his favorite weapon of choice…the phasers! The Security Chief watched as the phaser firepower rating dropped from 90 to 2.5 while Dermon warned Hersh not to allow use of the weapon. Too late!

"Computer, activate a Containment Field around the Warp Core at the first sign of radical power fluctuation. Mainframe, keep me apprised of phase differential activity." The words were barely out of Dermon's mouth when the diagnostic monitor lit up with red telltales across the board as the computer chirped to acknowledge compliance. Dermon cringed, groaned, and rolled his eyes as Mainframe informed the Engineer of the problem,

"Discharge of phase rectified energy while phase-polarity shift was in effect caused an EPS plasma rebound, forcing a bipolarization of the inversion effect of the shift." Dermon hung his head as he sighed defeated,

"Which means we lose the pattern as well as containment when power drop ratings exceed _fail-safe_ threshold." As the lights dimmed in response to power loss, his android assistant replied deadpan,

"Resulting in loss of away team plus core failure in 20 seconds."

"Well, I can't do anything about the first, but concerning the second…Computer! Eject the Warp Core, authorization: Dermon Epsilon Thirteen!"

"Phasers inoperative, negligible structural damage to the Jerichan vessel due to the shield grid rotation. Inverter discharge immine…in progress," Silver concluded as the bridge crew watched in dismay while the '_spotlight_' weapon's payload bore down on the GOSHAWK.

"What do you mean, 'Unable to comply, improper authorization code'! I said Epsilon Thirty and that's..."

"Sir, if I may, you said Epsilon Thirteen," Mainframe interjected into Dermon's outburst. Before the head of the Alliance Engineering Corps could correct the authorization, time ran out right as the Jerichan weapon found its mark. The malfunction and energy matrix both had the expected results, inverting each other! Causing the energy matrix to cancel out the malfunction. Full power returned the instant before the _fail-safe_ kicked in, averting the Core shutdown, and causing a successful completion of transport. The latter catching the three Italians in cargo bay two completely off-guard. Commander Brian A.J. O'Camp materialized in a sitting position, but since the Runabout had not materialized with him, he sat down on the deck hard! Grand Fleet Admiral Dartanion Jarrad materialized as a curled up heap in a very uncomfortable position. O'Camp glanced at the Admiral and quipped,

"Goodness Chief, when you gave me my position back, you didn't tell me you were giving yourself a new one."

"Oh, shut up…Rev-erse!" Jarrad retorted.

"Congratulations Captain Dermon, whatever you did worked. Transport successful," Conidi announced as the medical team attended to the two men on the transporter pad.

"You're welcome, I'm sure, but I didn't..." Dermon stopped short as the implication of the Transporter chief''s statement him him like a high-frequency sonic shower at 0300 hours. A chill shot up his spine as he recalled that the Transporter was still being fed by the now contained Warp Core!

"Mainframe, pull the plug on the Transporter Isolinear coprocessor on my mark," Dermon ordered as he began punching commands into the Master Systems Display '_pool table_'. As Mainframe approached the coprocessor bank, he addressed the computer,

"Computer, isolate Transporter Optical Data Network and transfer to the Engineering coprocessor." The computer complied as Dermon concluded his task,

"I have transferred the EPS non-propulsive subspace wave-guides to the ODN trunk and am using that coprocessor as an overload capacitor. The level is going to be 130 so the coprocessor will have to be removed at 90, which is in 3…2…1… MARK!" Dermon heatedly stabbed a forefinger through the air at the android on the last word.

"Computer, release module interlink and redundancy fasteners on coprocessor 3A," Mainframe requested as he grabbed the edge of the module. The computer hesitated and elicited an electronic grind to signal noncompliance as it stated,

"Linkage has become fused as feedback from EPS bypass has caused partial ODN failure." Even before the computer had finished, the Specialist put his android strength to good use and ripped the module from the wall. This caused a minor plasma surge which threw Mainframe into the Systems Display. As the android extricated himself from the now useless '_pool table_' and lifted the charred, mangled module for the Engineer to see, he said,

"We should have initiated the process by establishing a ground for the coprocessor."

_SHIPS LOG, Stardate: 48970.3, Grand Fleet Admiral Jarrad reporting. During our captivity with the Jerichans, I formally reinstated Brian AJ O'Camp back onto the Alliance payroll at his former rank of Commander. He will serve as my Chief of Ops and Second Officer. This incident has also gotten me to thinking about how the Alliance has been pretty quiet in the past few months. It's too bad that the Jerichans have returned, because this time it looks as if it will escalate into a full-blown war._

After Vitro had cleared O'Camp for active duty, Barco had chastised him for improper use of the Regenerator as there was still a piece of metal underneath the regenerated flesh.

"I'm a Computer Specialist," O'Camp huffed. "We _wondergeeks_ know as much about Medicine as we do Engineering…which is _NOT_ saying much." O'Camp waived a greeting to Conidi, who was also his Senior Assistant Chaplain, as he left the Cargo Bay with Vitro close behind. As Vitro was leaving, Barco called out to him in his heavily accented voice,

"I should have him stabilized in a few minutes. By the way, he informed me that O'Camp has been reinstated." The elderly Surgeon merely shrugged and resumed following the officer in question to catch up with him at his destination, which the computer informed Vitro as the Chief Ops' quarters. As he entered, Vitro asked,

"How did you manage to get a concussion?"

"I head-butted a Jerichan," O'Camp replied as he finished changing from Constable clothing to command duty uniform by attaching his 'clamshell-shaped' communicator.

"That's using your head for once," Vitro quipped as he applied a hypospray while O'Camp simultaneously mouthed the words. The newly reinstated officer called up a _situation report_ and was preparing to inform Jarrad when Vitro stopped him.

"I haven't declared him medically fit for duty, as mission First Officer...you're in command." O'Camp sighed as he was uncomfortable with command during a crisis situation. As the Commander's mind was racing for options, the _GOSHAWK_ shuddered from another barrage of disrupter fire. The Engineer in Vitro glanced at the '_sit-rep_' and commented,

"Hurry up _Bri_, she can only take five more like that."

"I've got an idea! Come on, follow me. And stop calling me _Bri_!" O'Camp announced and darted out of the room on the run. Vitro followed O'Camp to the Frigate's spacious Landing Bay. Brian entered one of the Corvettes and tried unsuccessfully to initialize the preflight program. O'Camp was sitting in the Pilot's seat fuming when Vitro entered the ROGUE a moment later. Gasping for breath, Joe dropped his portly frame into the other seat and asked,

"What's your problem now _Bri_… aside from irregularity." Ignoring Vitro's lame attempt at humor, again (which was becoming a habit for the Chaplain), O'Camp informed the Admiral that the computer wasn't releasing the Medical Command Lockout. Vitro responded in his usual form by telling the offending party off. Somewhere in the Surgeon General's tirade was the information the computer required for compliance. Within the matter of a couple seconds, all data pertaining to the Ops Chief was processed, updated, and reformatted within the ROGUE's computer. Ship's systems came on-line and the computer acknowledged flight readiness, interrupting Vitro whose verbal assault was just beginning to get its second wind.

"What is the _GOSHAWK's_ prefix code?" Vitro asked as the Ops console buzzed a negative response to his commands.

"3-2-6-4-L pi foxtrot, why?" O'Camp replied as he quickly glided the ROGUE to launch position.

"The Hangar doors aren't responding to remote command and I'm gonna try to…forget that. Fourth disrupter hit sent the computer remote automation system off-line," Vitro said with a frown.

"Rig the phaser cannons to fire pulse rather than beam and get ready for a wild ride," O'Camp suggested. No sooner had the word "_Done_" escaped Vitro's lips, when O'Camp fired the phasers, blowing an impressive hole in the Bay door. The he slammed the Corvette into full impulse sending them out into the black void of space.

"Sir, there has been an explosion in the Main Hangar Bay," Pyl announced.

"What next?" Carson sighed. "Can you specify?"

"Negative, computer core damage is causing the readings to be too sporadic. Sorry, sir," The Bajoran answered with a frown.

"It has also forced a shutdown of the manual override for the RCS thrusters, we are now adrift," Lieutenant Eric Valentine announced from from CONN.

"What is going on?" Hersh demanded as he strode toward the Main Viewer, which held a image of a Corvette streaking toward the _UBRÄLZ_. The adopted Nortanian of human descent didn't like being kept in the dark. And right now, he felt as if he were trapped within a black hole.

"So what do you think?" O'Camp asked with a smile, proud of his handiwork. From behind and to the left of O'Camp came the Admiral's only response…a huge yawn.

"And I suppose you can do better?" snapped the Pilot.

"With half my brain tied behind my back just to make it fair," the doctor replied in his best Rush Limbaugh imitation. Chaplain and Doctor shared a brief chuckle before the insistent beeping of a sensory telltale arrested Vitro's attention toward the Ops panel. "The _UBRÄLZ_ is tracking us. Phasers are reset, photon launchers are primed and deployed," he announced.

"Admiral on the bridge!" Valentine announced as Jarrad strode out of the turbolift. Jarrad stopped short, glanced around and asked,

"Where's Commander O'Camp?" Half a dozen fingers pointed at the Viewer. Jarrad looked at the scene of the lone Corvette engaging the Jerichan Flagship, tapped his communicator and said, "All hands abandon ship! Computer, institute evacuation sequence Alpha Two; authorization, Jarrad Lambda Twelve!"

_SHIPS LOG, Stardate: 48970.4, Chief of Staff Bonnie Yttria reporting. The __GOSHAWK is in the process of evacuation as per Admiral Jarrad's orders. Since a certain Commander has taken it upon himself to wiping up the floor with the Jerichans. I just have to wonder if Jarrad made the right decision in reinstating a man who grants himself the authority to run a suicide mission. Let's just pray that it turns out for the best and he does what he thinks he can. If so, I'll be more than glad to see him and I'll tell him so…right before I kill him myself for being so irrational!_

"You're right. That was crude, but effective," Vitro replied as O'Camp flew through the enemy's shields. O'Camp had fired on a disrupter bolt just as it had passed through a section of the shielding grid. The resulting explosion had weakened the grid long enough for O'Camp to skim through before the shields could be rotated. Once inside, O'Camp had flown close to the hull to avoid attack while using a torpedo to destroy the main disrupter bank.

"Shield grid generator antenna located. Transferring source to navigation bank." The ROGUE sped past the bridge and as it approached the impulse engines, the navigation bank fed target acquisition to the attack scanners and O'Camp fired another torpedo. As the shields fell, he smiled,

"Outgunned, yes. Outmaneuvered, maybe. Outclassed, never! The day anyone can beat us at better than 2-to-l odds…"

"2-to-l, huh?" Vitro interrupted. "Try two _dozen_ to one. The Jerkyans are launching Headhunters." Warping to a position behind the _GOSHAWK_, O'Camp switched on the comm panel,

"_RAVEN II_ to _GOSHAWK_, launch all ROGUEs!"

"Confirmed sir," Carson's rich accent came over the panel's speaker. "We are currently in evac mode." Vitro cut in asking,

"Where is Jarrad? Why isn't he in command?"

"He is down in the Main Hangar Bay coordinating the evacuation. That was quite a mess you made, with all due respect I would prefer if you would inform me of decisions made…" As she was talking, Vitro tapped a few keys on his panel and Carson materialized on the Transporter Pad in mid-sentence, "…involving my command…or myself." She shook her head, smiled, and chuckled.

"It was his idea, I had nothing to do with it sir," O'Camp pleaded with his former teacher as she nimbly jumped up into the Tactical station.

"O'Camp to Jarrad, Headhunters are closing rapidly!"

"Understood," came Jarrad's voice over the comm unit. "Launching is commencing even as we speak, as the last nine are joining me on the _STORMBRINGER_. Oh, and Commander, since these ROGUEs are your babies, you are Flight Leader." In less than a minute, Alliance and Supremacy fighters were locked head-to-head in mortal combat. Inside the ROGUE _KESTREL_, Mainframe noted to Dermon and Silver that even at 2.5-to-l, the odds were more than fair as, although the ROGUEs were larger, they had equal speed potential. There was also the consideration that the equal firepower of the Corvette had a greater versatility. Silver commented from the phaser turret/Tactical enclosure,

"The ROGUEs are holding their own. However, the _STORMBRINGER_ is taking a beating." As Dermon abruptly broke off the _KESTREL's_ attack to come to the Combat Shuttle's aid, he explained,

"Jarrad is on board!"

"The Admiral's skill as a soldier..." Silver began.

"His skills are in Administration and Combat Strategy and Tactics, Sir. There is no mention of any Aviation training," Mainframe interjected.

"_STORMBRINGER_, this is _KESTREL_, head for the planet's lower atmosphere. You'll be safer there. I'll cover you."

"Thanks guy." As Dermon recognized the voice as Enzo Conidi's, he breathed a sigh of relief. When the rest of the ROGUEs noticed the two craft leaving the fray, they followed suit. The _FIGHTING FALCON II_ failed to notice, as it was behind the _GOSHAWK_, and before help could arrive, was destroyed by a half dozen Headhunters! The Jerichans pursued the Alliance craft into the atmosphere. Noting this, Pyl called,

"_PEREGRINE_ to _KESTREL_ and _RAVEN II_. I'll race you two '_stars_' to '_deck_' level. Catch my meaning?"

"Gotcha," Dermon and O'Camp replied.

"What is going on?" Conidi thought out loud.

"Problem?" Jarrad asked, leaning into the cockpit.

"Yes. Since Constia suggested we return to the city, we came in at an angle. The Jerichans took a more direct approach and are coming up to meet us," Conidi answered.

"So…what's the problem?" Jarrad queried, puzzled.

"Three ROGUEs just went to confront them, however, I've never seen this configuration. They are flying with their bellies' toward each other, and telemetry indicates their plasma flush valves are in _standby mode_," the Pilot concluded. Jarrad chuckled, tapped a few keys on the Communications console, then did the same at Tactical. As the three ROGUEs pulled away from each other, Jarrad fired the phasers. The effect was more than impressive as ten Headhunters met a fiery end.

"So that's what a _Kolvoord Starburst_ looks like!" Conidi murmured in awe. "What did you do, sir?"

"Plasma bums richer at higher frequencies," Jarrad said with a mischievous grin. "So, I retuned the phasers to add fuel to the fire."

The remaining fifteen Headhunters divided themselves equally between the three closest ROGUEs, ignoring the rest. Before the other eight could figure out why, a Jerichan Scout ship destroyed three of them. The Jerichan vessel soon found it was no match for five prepared ROGUEs. The five pursuing the _RAVEN II_ broke off and instead pursued the _STORMBRINGER_. O'Camp intercepted and destroyed two, while Carson and Jarrad each added one. The fifth came in behind the _RAVEN II_ and O'Camp fired the aft phaser while Carson fired the turret aft. Unfortunately, debris from the fighter's explosion struck and damaged the port Warp Nacelle. The impact threw Carson from her seat to land on the port Warp Nacelle housing just as the EPS converter blew. Carson's right arm and leg were instantly covered with second degree electrical bums. As the _RAVEN II_ lost main power, O'Camp leveled it out at a mere ten feet. However, the craft was still traveling toward a low hill at over 1/4 impulse!

"Transfer all remaining power to main deflector and SIF/IDF!" O'Camp ordered and fired the deflector. The beam not only caused the ROGUE to come to a dead stop and drop, but also gouged a huge gaping hole in the side of the hill. As Vitro attended the unconscious Carson, O'Camp rubbed his forehead to ensure the letters QWERTY weren't embedded in his forehead as he stepped outside. The _STORMBRINGER_ landed nearby and Jarrad, Conidi, and seven others poured out. Jarrad approached O'Camp and, after glancing at Brian's handiwork, asked,

"Well Commander, is there anything you don't do?"

"Windows," quipped Conidi.

Pyl had taken the _PEREGRINE_ and her antagonists out to sea where Lieutenant Vormund had used the turret to dispatch two Headhunters. The aft cannon had taken care of a third. The Gorn Lieutenant Ssloth announced from Ops, "Ssir, shieldss cannot take much more of thiss."

"Boost the Inertial Dampeners to overload capacity and hang on," Pyl ordered as she nosed the Corvette into a power dive. As she'd figured, the Jerichans followed suit.

"Vormund, configure aft phaser for wide-angle discharge." Seconds later, as the sea loomed dangerously close, Pyl shouted "Fire!" and pulled back. Her gambit had the desired effect, as the phaser blast temporarily blinded the Jerichans and they crashed into the sea.

The crew of the _KESTREL_ had taken off into the upper atmosphere, where Dermon had torpedoed one Headhunter and Silver had disabled another.

"Sir, you may wish to increase altitude as our current trajectory will cause us to contact with a severe storm front," Mainframe suggested. That gave the engineer an idea,

"Specialist, on my mark, boost our electronic countermeasures output to maximum." Moments later, as the _KESTREL_ was being buffeted by the adverse conditions, Zach smiled and said,

"Now!" He then proceeded to do a pitch-over, more commonly known as a '_flip_' or '_loop-the-loop_', as tight as the ROGUE could handle, and then banked hard left 3/4 of the way through the maneuver. The peal of thunder that followed the bolt of lightning caused by the _KESTREL's_ electromagnetic pulse which destroyed the four Headhunters nearly deafened the ROGUE crew.

_SHIP'S LOG SUPPLEMENTAL. After defeating the Jerichan Headhunters, we are now going planetside set up camp. There we can ascertain what our next moves will be against these blood-sucking tyrants! It not usually in my personality to hate…but if given the chance I'm sure that I would commit genocide by exterminating the whole Jerichan race! That scares me. If I let this anger consume me, I will be no better than they. Therefore, I am going to put the hate aside so that we may come up with a logical solution to this most illogical of situations. That would at least prove to myself that I am a better man than they could ever be._

Two hours later, after camp had been set up, Grand Admiral Jarrad had called a meeting where he and Constia had briefed the away team on the impending rescue attempt of Tomii and Maarte. Jarrad had then dismissed Pyl and Dermon to repair the _RAVEN II_, and Vitro to attend the still unconscious Carson. He followed up by asking O'Camp for a debrief,

"Well Chief, both of the _FIGHTING FALCONs_ have been lost, as well as the _RAPTOR_ and one of the _GOSHAWK's_ own. As for myself, I haven't slowed enough to let it sink in yet, so I honestly don't know." Jarrad frowned and stared at the ground a moment in deep thought before saying his next few carefully chosen words,

"I don't expect it to be much consolation, but it got me out of a bad situation and it applies to this one. _A renegade's blood is his own doing_. Now I'm not much of a Religious man myself, but you know my father was the previous chairman of the Missionary Corps and I respect what he taught me. One of those things is that there is a time and place for everything and everything is to be learned from. Learning comes from growth which is a part of life. What did you tell me right after you had aced your Chaplaincy finals?"

"_What you are us God's gift to you,_" O'Camp replied. "_What you become is your gift to God._"

"Good point."

Dermon and Pyl had completed their task by connecting a phaser's subspace transceiver assembly to the Warp Engine's phase adjustment coil.

"That should do it, now hold the housing in place while I seal the latches," Dermon requested. As they both maneuvered for better leverage inside the tiny access panel, Pyl found she had to put an arm around Dermon in order to hold both ends of the housing as he secured it. Upon completion, Zach turned to replace the tool and found himself nose-to-nose with Elle.

"I didn't know you cared," Zach said jokingly with a nervous smile.

"There are a lot of things people don't know about me," Elle replied, smiling warmly as their lips met. This lasted only a few seconds before there was a sound at the ROGUE's door followed by Vitro howling,

"Commence liplock!" The two were so startled that they hit their heads on the edge of the panel which only served to enhance Vitro's fit of laughter.

"Just what are you doing, Joey?" Pyl, who had very little tolerance for Vitro's humor, said. The last word under her breath.

"I came to see how you two were making out, but I didn't mean literally," he answered.

"We were making out just fine until you showed up…Sir!" Zach stated with a hint of annoyance.

_SHIP'S LOG SUPPLEMENTAL, The rescue operation will be put into effect within the hour. I am sending out O'Camp so that he may take a few of our team onto their part of the plan. Let's hope this works, we may only have one shot._

Ten minutes before dusk, the rescue team departed. O'Camp had left first in the jury-rigged _RAVEN II_ to deposit Dermon and Pyl into the computer center.

"Detention center is outermost section of the North Wing," Pyl announced after examining a schematic. Dermon relayed the information to the _WARHAWK_ where Larrgn-Z was preparing to beam down. As Dermon closed the channel before preparing to disable the computer, Pyl was shot in the right arm and accidentally fired her phaser. The Bajoran dove for cover behind the same set of terminals as Dermon and reached for her combadge. Dermon stopped her by saying,

"It won't work. Your shot hit the EPS power tap and the signal can't get through ionized plasma, so we have to get out of here first." Pyl nodded and said,

"Head for the other door, I'll cover you. When you get there, you can return the favor. Good luck." On the last two words she kissed him. Pyl raised herself and started firing. After allowing himself a small smile, Dermon raced for the door. No sooner had he reached it than he spun and fired, not noticing the Jerichan already in the next room. When Pyl reached the door, she noticed the antagonist was raising a weapon.

"Zach! Look out!" she screamed, pushing him out of harm's way. The shove threw off her aim, so when they both fired at the same time, she missed. The Jerichan didn't. As the Transporter effect took hold, Dermon shouted,

"Elle!"

After a brief flurry of punches and kicks, Larr had the Detention center's security area secured. He had then returned so Jarrad could perform the actual rescue. Jarrad beamed down, thinking he had the easy part. He couldn't have been more wrong. When he entered the Detention area, he noticed the lights were dimmer. The farther he went, the dimmer the the lights were. He thought he saw a shadow move around a corner, flattening himself against the wall he ordered,

"Hold it!"

"Admiral Jarrad, it's us," came Tomii's voice followed by the appearance of the two Na'anacites. As they approached, D somehow felt that something was different as he suddenly felt very nervous. Tomii continued,

"A few minutes ago, the main power went out and we were able to subdue our captors before auxiliary came on. I am unarmed, may I use your phaser?" Without thinking, Jarrad complied. As he handed the weapon over, Tomii shoved Maarte at him. Tomii then adjusted the power setting by three, which Jarrad had had at six. He knew that setting nine at this range would vaporize both Maarte and himself! Tomii smiled,

"My Jerichan friends gave me this new device. It renders all but the wearer susceptible to suggestion. It also has a nice side effect of messing around with the victim's nervous system," he then pointed the weapon at them. Stepping in front of Maarte, who seemed unaware of what was happening, Jarrad demanded,

"I am the one your friends want. Why kill her too?"

"She has outlived her usefulness, human," the Na'anacite said with a lecherous sneer.

"Usefulness?" Jarrad asked, turning to her.

"He raped me," she answered looking not quite at him, both her eyes and her voice as empty as the void of space. Jarrad's mind's eye leaped back thirteen years to the time when he had interrupted Commander Komunitt "_Communist_" Aldair raping a Deltan classmate. The instructor had told D they were conducting a biology experiment to see how her pheromones reacted under certain conditions. Jarrad had responded by acknowledging his disbelief of the biology instructor's claim by reaching toward his fellow student. Commander Aldair had grabbed his outstretched arm and proceeded to strike him while insulting his Cherokee heritage. In an enraged fury, D had retaliated, pummeling the older man into a bloody pulp until it had taken seven Security officers to remove and subdue the flailing Cadet. This time, though, there wouldn't be any Security officers to stop him. So, as the memory faded, Jarrad found himself once again sitting on a rapist's chest, his left hand once again locked around a rapist's throat, and his right hand once again reducing a rapist's face to a bloody mess as he chanted, "**_I'LL KILL YOU_**!", with each punch. As much as he didn't want to, Jarrad used every ounce of mental strength he had to force himself to stop, stand, and face Maarte,

"His fate is your business. Not mine."

"I just want the machine destroyed," she responded numbly. Jarrad nodded and handed her his phaser, forgetting to lower the setting. When she fired, the machine and Tomii vaporized instantly. Seconds later, Jarrad and Maarte disappeared in a transporter beam.

"_WARHAWK_ to _RAVEN_, mission complete. We have the Admiral and Maarte. Returning to camp." Jarrad hailed the other ROGUE as Larr pushed the throttle to full impulse. As O'Camp was about to reply, the Base opened fire. Dermon announced,

"_WARHAWK_ is without shields. Our Tactical is out, impulse is damaged, and there is an imbalance in the port warp field. Compensating by amplifying starboard field."

"Good, I'm getting us out of here! Prepare for microwarp jump," O'Camp replied. What Dermon didn't hear was him following up with a quick prayer under his breath. They completed the split-second jump 10 miles ahead of the _WARHAWK_. Dermon murmured,

"Due to the Warp Field imbalance, our point of origin was enveloped by an atmospheric wormhole."

"I'm afraid to ask," said an astounded O'Camp, "but what effect did it have on the Base?" Dermon summed up his reply in two words,

"What Base?"

Back at the camp, Jarrad had decided that two Corvettes and the Marine Shuttle would tow the _GOSHAWK_ back to _SPACEDOCK CHARLES DARWIN_ the next day. The remaining seven Corvette's would be stationed at the capital city until another Frigate returned to relieve them.

"Captain may I speak with you please?" Silver asked as he approached Dermon, who was toying with his tricorder. Dermon shrugged his shoulders and sighed,

"Sure, why not?"

"I was told you might want these," the Security Chief said while handing him a small box. "We just concluded our sweep of the Base and those were the only things left intact. Sorry, sir." Dermon opened the box slowly and swallowed hard at the sight inside; Pyl's VISOR, earclip, and Bajoran combadge. Dermon acknowledged his gratitude as he set the box on the _KESTREL's_ Pilot seat. As Dermon's tricorder beeped. Silver asked,

"What's up?"

"I had my tricorder do a self-diagnostic as I was getting some erroneous readings on this new Engineering program I'm developing to access Jerichan technology."

"And there's nothing wrong with the unit, you have to check the program." Silver said after glancing at the readout over Dermon's shoulder…to the Engineer's annoyance.

"So I have to clear the functions, remove technological input, reinitialize the unit and reboot the program. I'll have to be at least 100 meters away from camp," Dermon said as he walked toward the secured perimeter.

"Sir," Silver said with a frown. "I don't approve of your actions, but if you must, I insist on escorting you." Ten minutes later, Dermon flipped the tricorder open, smiled, and announced while turning to face Silver,

"It's working perfectly now…wait a minute! When I aim at the camp I get Jerichan energy signatures again!"

"Try boosting the gain," Silver suggested. As Dermon did this, his eyes flew wide open.

"They're between us and the camp!" Silver had a few choice words to say about his efficiency as Security Chief as he left Dermon suddenly alone in the darkness. As Silver reached the crest of the hill, he paused to allow Dermon to catch up. As he did, he surveyed the area with his own tricorder. While Dermon caught his breath, Silver whispered,

"They must have come around the far side of the hill as we were going over it. That's how we missed each other."

"Sounds neat," Dermon murmured sarcastically as they resumed their trek.

Commander Larrgn-Z and Lieutenant Commander Vincent Samson had been chosen to do first watch. Larr was enjoying himself, for as soon as this was over, he and Jarrad were meeting with the lovely _Miss_ Constia for a Drakmärian Alliance question and answer session. He was busy drooling over the memory of her dazzling smile when Samson suddenly dropped to a low crouch, phaser rifle at the ready. _Not now you two-legged feline_, thought Larr, hoping that the quarter breed wasn't secretly a telepath. _In a few minutes I'll be impressing the most beautiful woman in the system with my wisdom, knowledge, and eloquence. And you want to go looking for trouble_? The Drakmärian crown prince crept toward Samson's position carefully, using his eye's infrared sensitivity and enhanced Vulcanoid hearing to ascertain what had wrested the Reconnaissance Specialist's attention. Larr knew full well that his senses weren't nearly as acute as the catlike quarter breed's when he noticed Samson sniffing the air.

"Trouble," Samson reported in a low growl. Larr tapped his combadge and was about to inform Admiral Jarrad when the Jerichans charged their position. The two Alliance officers were only able to get off a few shots before Larr was forced to break his rifle over a Jerichan's head and another Jerichan made the fatal mistake of getting too close to Samson's claws. Unfortunately, the officers were too heavily outnumbered and were quickly overwhelmed. _I guess this cancels THAT appointment_, was Larr's last conscious thought.

Lieutenant Jesús Salvador was fast asleep in the ROGUE _FALCON_ when the invading force entered the camp. He had fallen asleep quite pleased with the fact that Jarrad had chosen him to command the ROGUE team remaining on Na'anac. He awoke to the sound of weapons being fired and joined in the fray by manning the _FALCON's_ type VII phaser strip turret. He had nearly evened the odds when a Jerichan Troop Support vehicle appeared, concentrating it's disruptor fire on the _FALCON_. The first blast nearly laid waste to the front end of the ROGUE and the second mangled the right wing, rendering the craft unflyable. Salvador grabbed his phaser and charged out of the burning craft. Lieutenant Goraxe Tarr-Conn, noticing the Support Vehicle was continuing its advance, yelled to Mainframe,

"Get in there and set the gravitics for three feet, Specialist!" A minute later, the android returned to where Tarr-Conn was standing behind the Corvette, asking the massive Lunärian what he was going to do. Tarr-Conn responded by giving the burning _FALCON_ a massive shove with all his might, which sent it crashing into the Jerichan vehicles.

Lieutenant Devon Black was in the _STORMBRINGER_ with Jarrad and Vitro attending the now conscious Carson when several Jerichans entered the large Cargo Compartment. The Counselor instinctively metamorphed from her ebony-haired human form into her panther guise and leaped. The first Jerichan retreated into the Crew Cabin where not only did she confront him, but so did Larrgn-Z's pet T'kli, Kai Bukai. And the Drakmärian hound did **_NOT_** appreciate being stepped on while asleep. The second was caught off-guard at witnessing the morphing process and hesitated. Jarrad, who was already in the Dra-di-Ki battle stance, capitalized on the man's mistake. Like a striking Mirage Viper, Jarrad's right hand lashed out, middle and forefingers extended, to connect with the base of his enemy's throat. It was a move designed to incapacitate and Jarrad's training had served him well. Unfortunately, as the Jerichan fell, he fired his weapon, hitting Vitro in the side of his abdomen. As the Drakmärian people's living legend turned to face his fellow Admiral, his body suddenly went numb, and the compartment seemed to blaze bright blue before going black as the floor rushed up to meet him. The Jerichan who had just shot Jarrad in the back reached into the cabin and fired until there was no sound coming out.

Hersh and Valentine were entrenched in the hole created by O'Camp before landing. For the past five minutes, they had been taking potshots at the Jerichan forces. When the fire that had engulfed the _FALCON_ began to consume the Jerichan vehicle, its fuel exploded. The explosion caused the face of the hill to shudder, collapsing the hole. Hersh threw himself toward Valentine in a valiant effort to save them both. Valentine was far enough out to be able to extricate himself while Hersh was buried alive! As Valentine dug furiously to help his rescuer, he was joined by Tarr-Conn and Mainframe. Minutes later, their efforts were rewarded as Antoné gulped in fresh air. After vainly trying to brush himself off, Hersh looked up, raised his hands, and frowned, saying,

"We've got company." As they were forced to surrender.

Jarrad awoke to the unpleasant sight of the business end of a Jerichan disrupter. Dimitrias Klinc waited for him to stand and join the rest of his comrades before speaking in a voice loud enough for all to hear,

"Grand Fleet Admiral Dartanion Tiberius Jarrad, of the pathetic cause known as the Drakmärian Alliance, is hereby sentenced to death for crimes against the people of the Jerichan Supremacy! But first, due to the severe nature of the offenses, to make the punishment fit the crime you will first watch as your crew meets your own fate." Out of the original forty crewmembers there were twenty left, and Klinc began walking slowly down the line. As he passed O'Camp, who had not taken part in the battle as Vitro had given him a sedative before going to sleep, Jarrad signaled Brian to get ready to go for the mini-phaser which he kept hidden on his person at all times. O'Camp nodded, knowing full well that it was a desperate move, but if he was going down it was going to be fighting. Jarrad waited until Klinc was in front of T'Sear, at the other end of the line, before springing into action. This gave O'Camp a chance to say a quick prayer for victory.

Sending a flying kick into the chest of the nearest enemy, Jarrad then dove for the pile of confiscated weapons. O'Camp drew his weapon and fired three times. The first two were dead on, the third wasn't. A surprised O'Camp watched as the man fell, followed by the sudden appearance of Silver and Dermon blazing away with their phaser rifles. The odds were three-to-one, until Goraxe grabbed his huge Lunärian broadsword, Larr his T'kwn, and Vincent his Altarian Energy Blade. Then the odds were more than even and the Jerichans were quickly defeated.

Afterwards, Constia requested that Klinc be remanded to her custody, and Jarrad obliged. As the Admiral was about to order the site to be cleaned up, there was a shout from the darkness. Phasers were drawn once again and D started to grow inwardly worried until he realized that there was something familiar about the voice. A figure appeared and Jarrad thought. _It can't be_! And as the figure spoke Jarrad knew that it was. Although the tone was authoritative, the accent was unmistakable as it was music to his ears.

"It's okay people, they're ours," said Jarrad motioning for his small army to lower their weapons.

Fleet Admiral Gwenn Scott approached Jarrad, glanced at the two exotic female Na'anacites flanking him and smiled,

"I don't know about you!" Jarrad replied by kissing her as the camp flooded with Federation and Alliance Marines from the _USS GALLOWAY_. Working together, they had the _GALLOWAY_ underway with the _GOSHAWK_ in tow within two hours.

With Dermon, Mainframe, and an Engineering team from the _GALLOWAY_ assessing the damage to the _GOSHAWK_, Scott had temporarily assigned the Frigate's own to appropriate duties on her vessel. O'Camp had requested to be assigned to the Chapel rather than Operations. He had tried to mediate, but every time closed his eyes he saw a Drakmärian face that was a mask of hatred, pain, shock, and horror. Someone sat down next to him,

"Is this a private party, or may I join you?" T'Kay, the _GALLOWAY's_ Vulcanoid Science Officer asked him in her light, easygoing voice.

"Not at all. Be my guest," O'Camp replied, his voice soft and distant with a hint of trembling. He reached over to the master control and switched the hologram on the front wall from the Christian crucifix to the Vulcan IDIC symbol. T'Kay switched it back saying,

"I hear some very dramatic events occurred on Na'anac."

"You can say that," said Brian with a nod.

"What do you have to say? No excuses, I go on duty in four hours, Bri."

"You are the only person who doesn't call me 'REV-erse'," O'Camp sighed. "This is going to take longer than four hours because…I killed a man."

"That does not make you any less of a man, dear heart," T'Kay said firmly, looking him directly in the eyes. The absurdity of a Vulcan being affectionate with him made him laugh. It hurt, but in a good way.

_Captain's Log, Stardate: 48982.3; The Frigate __RAVEN has been dispatched along with the Destroyer __MAELSTROM to complete the mission on Na'anac. The seventeen who perished have been buried with full honors. Commodore Antoné Hersh has returned to his duties at __STARBASE NORTANIA awaiting his retirement in a few months. Lieutenant Eric Valentine has asked for a transfer from Bridge Operations to the Science Lab. He has had enough excitement for one lifetime, as he put it. His tour will end shortly after the new __TANELORN hits the spaceways. I can't help but wonder if they will both find what they are looking for in civilian life. They will both be missed. A positive note to one of the deaths is that Pyl Elle's VISOR has been successfully attached to Lieutenant Enzo Conidi, who was blinded during the attack on the camp. Fleet Captain Zach Dermon and Commander O'Camp are both returning to their roles at __SPACEDOCK CHARLES DARWIN along with Mainframe and a few others. Pr'gn, who is in charge of the __TANELORN remake, has set the official date for the christening and shakedown cruise in two weeks. YES! I can barely wait! As O'Camp is fond of saying–Can I have an AMEN! You CAN go home again!_

NOTES: I started writing this since my roommate Zach absolutely loved the STAR WARS novels about the fighter combat. The change of the publication schedule meant this story was incomplete when the newsletter was due and the editor decided to print the story as a cliffhanger. At the time of this writing, we were in college together and had a fondness for the same woman so I wrote her in as Dermon's love interest since I'd already established O'Camp grieving over the murder of his fiancee. When she left school and we lost contact, I decided to write her out. I'd just seen BAT21 and thought the strongest scene was when the pilot sacrificed himself for the protagonist. I tried to write in a similar scene. I also tried to balance the "in your face" violence that arose with a more "human" element. I wanted to make a statement with the action like TREK tends to do, but it became more personal in the process. The scene near the beginning where the drink gets sprayed after the 'Bagorgeous' comment actually happened between myself and Zach while watching an episode of _Deep Space Nine_ during dinner. Even funnier was the reaction of Zach's cat.


End file.
